


Триптих в осенних тонах

by beresklet



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Sexual Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beresklet/pseuds/beresklet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой мы очень мало задумываемся над тем, как много на самом деле значат слова. Ведь люди на то и люди - они могут поделиться, рассказать, обсудить, подумать вместе... И станет легче. И проще. Но, к сожалению, не все это понимают.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Триптих в осенних тонах

Нарисую, нарисую, нарисую я  
Красками осенними тебя…  
Челси, "Почему" (с)

 **Время:** середина сентября.  
 **Краски:** оранжево-желто-красные.

Поверженные, обездвиженные морозом и тронутые инеем листья пушистым ковром покрывали землю. Деревья, за одну ночь потерявшие половину своего роскошного одеяния, стояли притихшие, ошеломленные.

Тишину старого леса смело пронизывали лучи яркого утреннего солнца. Казалось, что под их волшебными прикосновениями все вокруг улыбается, и даже мертвые листья - желтые, красные, оранжевые – вспыхивают ярче, чем самые яркие фейерверки.

Хрусь. Хрусь. Хрусь.

Листья шуршали-хрустели под неосторожными сапогами экзорцистов, и этот шелест сливался в один оглушающий, бесконечный шум.

\- Какой классный день!

Хрусь. Хрусь. Хрусь.

\- Нет, Канда, ты только посмотри вокруг! Какие краски! Какой воздух!

Хрусь. Хрусь. Хрусь.

\- Боже мой, до чего же здорово! Канда, а Канда, глянь…

\- Закрой рот.

\- Но я ведь…

\- Варежку захлопни, я сказал.

Некоторое время Аллен шел молча, буравя спину напарника сердитым взглядом, но потом очарование окружающего их леса захлестнуло его, и мальчишка, поудобнее устроив на плечах походный мешок, стал что-то негромко напевать себе под нос.

\- Мояши, - мечник, не оборачиваясь, шел дальше, твердо уверенный в том, что там, сзади, ему внимают, - Я, кажется, велел тебе заткнуться.

Мурлыканье не прекращалось: эта мелочь явно активировала режим «Мугенофилия». Что ж…

…Напряженный слух Аллена уловил тонкое пение вынимаемого из ножен клинка еще до того, как глаза заметили движение руки; короткий рывок, прыжок – и вот лезвие катаны замерло в каком-то дюйме от покрытой рубцами коры толстенного ясеня.

\- А ты, я вижу, природу все же любишь, - донеслось до разозленного мечника из-за дерева, - Только показывать это боишься.

\- Стручок, - елейным голосом пропел Канда, пытаясь бесшумно двигаться вокруг ствола по безжалостно хрустящим листьям, - Ты что, бегать быстро научился? Или у тебя голова в мешке запасная?

\- Ох, Канда, - Аллен, ориентируясь по звукам шагов напарника, крался в другую сторону, - А ты, я слышу, научился составлять предложения из семи слов! Поздравляю!

\- Чертов Мояши!! Ненавижу!!!

Забыв о том, что они на задании, что вокруг опасная зона и что в каждом овраге их могут поджидать враги, мечник с ревом прыгнул вперед, за резко стартанувшим Уолкером, который, видимо, почуял, что пахнет жареным…

Они неслись, петляя между деревьев, продираясь сквозь подлесок, распугивая птиц и сбивая с кустов последние остатки листьев. Каблуки глубоко вгрызались во влажную почву, по щекам хлестали голые ветки, и сердца уже начинали заходиться в бешеном стуке, а с лиц не сходили улыбки: одна шальная и радостная, а другая – хищная, как оскал волка…

Аллен упал неожиданно, так быстро, что Канда по инерции перескочил через него, едва не задев голову сапогом. Молниеносно развернувшись, он занес было ногу над лежащим вниз лицом товарищем, чтобы перевернуть его на спину, как вдруг увидел расплывающееся на черной ткани формы еще более черное пятно.

Плечо. Левое.

Долей секунды позже загрохотали выстрелы; очереди вспарывали листья вокруг лежащего мелкого. Спустя еще одну долю секунды Канда подхватил безвольное тело и прыгнул в сторону, на коленях съезжая в овраг; Аллен застонал, вцепляясь в его воротник пальцами.

Черт, до чего мерзко это – бежать от каких-то акума! Бежать! Ему, Канде Юу, никогда и никого не боявшемуся! А ведь все Стручок виноват. Из-за него вся эта заваруха. 

Вот если бы можно было его бросить здесь и быстренько покончить с этими тварями… Канда облизнул пересохшие губы, вопреки крамольным мыслям несясь вперед широкими шагами. Хрен-то. Куда Мелочь-то спрятать? В таком состоянии он – идеальная мишень…

Акума преследовали его долго, и лишь тогда, когда он, вымотанный до предела, уже готов был опустить свою ношу и принять бой, неожиданно прекратили стрельбу и, сделав полукруг в небе, лихим наметом устремились на восток. 

**Время:** вторая неделя октября.  
 **Краски:** темно-коричневый, дождливо-серый, черный.

Дождь то неистово лил сплошными потоками, то лениво моросил, как будто отдыхая от делов праведных. Земля, последнюю неделю жадно, словно губка, впитывала воду, теперь насытилась и раскисла, противно хлюпая и плюясь грязью, когда на нее наступали.

Дороги превратились в грязевые потоки, и движение в этом районе, в "жопе галактики", как иногда ворчал Аллен, и так не отличающееся особой живостью, стало и вовсе черепашьим.

Пока экзорцистская телега-тире-экипаж с двумя впряженными в нее сивками-бурками и Джонни в придачу форсировала местное бездорожье, второй день пытаясь добраться до ближайшего города, Канда и Аллен решили срезать порядочный угол и прошвырнуться до пункта назначения пешочком.

Вернее, так решил Канда. Просидев два дня под протекающим тентом к качающейся колымаге, на третье утро он просто пристегнул к поясу катану, закинул за плечи мешок и, буркнув красноречивое «пешком», выпрыгнул наружу, под серую пелену дождя. Аллен проводил его удивленным взглядом, а потом, схватив свои нехитрые пожитки и крикнув Джонни то же слово, что и Канда, рысцой припустил за ним.  
Ночь застигла их в чаще леса.

Сверху капало, снизу хлюпало, а посередине висел густой туман… Холода не было. Была только липкая, всепроникающая сырость. 

Костер шипел, дымил и плевался искрами, но все же давал такое нужное сейчас тепло. Экзорцисты сидели на толстом слое хвои по разные стороны от пылающего пламени и молчали.

Аллен перебирал содержимое мешка; Канда, вооружившись масляной тряпочкой, полировал меч.

Размеренные, неспешные движения Юу и негромкий звон довольного оружия начинали раздражать мальчишку, и он, наскоро попихав свой скарб на место, решился нарушить долгое молчание:

\- Если мы завтра не найдем хотя бы деревню, нам придется охотиться.

В этом плане Канда был предсказуем: ответом Уолкеру служили все те же шуршащие, шкрябающие звуки… На матовой коже, в свете костра приобретшей оттенок обжаренного миндаля, метались тени от пляшущего пламени, и выражение обычно сурового лица японца было теперь спокойным, почти умиротворенным. Аллен, не отрываясь, завороженно смотрел на напарника… это ведь он его тогда вытащил из-под обстрела, он, рискуя попасть под пули, тащил его, раненого, на себе черт знает сколько миль…

Канда все молчал, как будто и не слышал вопроса.

 _«Нет, это не может быть… душевным порывом,_ \- грустно подумал мальчишка, с еле слышным вздохом отворачиваясь и начиная раскатывать спальник, - _Он выполнял долг. Он по-прежнему всех и вся ненавидит, и меня, естественно, тоже…»_

Слова ударили в спину неожиданно, заставив беловолосого нервно вздрогнуть:

\- Тебе надо – ты и охоться.

Аллен не мог упустить такой возможности завязать разговор.

\- А тебе, хочешь сказать, не нужно? Будешь питаться святым духом?

Канда последовал примеру Уолкера, одним отработанным движением раскатывая спальный мешок, но не забираясь в него, как это только что сделал мелкий, а опускаясь сверху. Казалось, он был настроен миролюбиво, потому что, перевернувшись на живот, он оперся на локти и, подставив лицо ласковым волнам тепла, плещущим от костра, и насмешливо парировал:

\- Я не жру, как Стручки, а ем. Мне пайка хватит.

 _«Он меня вытащил, вытащил»_ \- эта мысль не давала Аллену покоя, вертясь в мозгу и пытаясь прорваться к языку. Но непреодолимое желание спорить с _ним_ , именно с _ним_ , победило мягкое чувство благодарности, и Уолкер полез в бутылку.

\- Что я, виноват, что у меня организм такой? И потом, нормальные люди не питаются одними макаронами и морской травой!

\- Стручок, прекрати называть собу макаронами, - все еще беззлобно отозвался Канда. Похоже, у него сегодня просто бездна терпения.

\- А ты прекрати звать меня Стручком!

_«Он меня вытащил…»._

Снова повисло молчание. Аллен, проклиная мерзкую погоду, спрятал заложенный нос под полой спальника, подтягивая замочек молнии так, чтобы ненароком не защемить кожу горла.

Мечник пошевелился и перевернулся спиной к костру и своему спутнику, показывая, что разговор закончен.

\- А зачем ты меня вытащил тогда?

Даже сквозь играющие друг с другом языки огня было видно, как окаменела спина мечника.

\- За шкафом, Мелочь.

Аллен закусил губу. Сколько можно теряться, мучиться в догадках? Сейчас или никогда!

\- Я не понимаю тебя. То ты пытаешься меня прирезать своим тесаком и вопишь, что ненавидишь, то вдруг спасаешь… Где логика, Канда? Зачем я тебе?

Трещали и свистели сырые сучья в костре, с голых веток деревьев срывались крупные капли, с шипением умирая в пламени.

\- Я не отвечаю на глупые вопросы, - отчеканил мечник, и, чуть помедлив, добавил, - Не твоего ума дело.

\- Нарцисс, - тихо выдохнул мальчишка. Странное это ощущение – неразделенная симпатия, сломанная надежда.

\- А ну повтори, что ты там вякнул?

\- Я сказал, что ты Нарцисс, собой любуешься. Смотришь на всех, как на говно, всех терпеть не можешь! А на защиту бросаешься, чтобы потом самого себя убеждать: вот какой я хороший, они того не стоят, но я все равно их спас!

Канда оказался рядом в считанные секунды. Не успело последнее слово затеряться в темноте леса, как он уже яростно рванул замок молнии, в мгновение ока вытряхивая Уолкера из мешка.

Больно ударившись спиной о неровную кору ели, Аллен зашипел. Холодные, как и сталь катаны у горла, глаза колюче блестели злобой, пристально всматриваясь в серые, спокойные и усталые.

Чем больше Канда смотрел в них, яростно прижимая лезвие Мугена в беззащитной шее и дыша в самые губы, тем яснее понимал: Мелкий не боится. Идет ва-банк, делая ставку на то, что он, Юу, не поднимет руку на товарища. Но паршивца нужно проучить. Слишком обидны и остры его слова... и слишком много в них правды, признавать которую Канда не хотел.

Не боишься, значит?

Муген мягко упал на спальник, а мальчишка оказался вжат в дерево животом. Мечник одной рукой держал над его головой руки, а второй расправлялся с ремнем брюк…

Аллен бился, вырывался, пытался лягнуть его по ногам, но молчал. Молчал, когда влажные пальцы, дразняще сжавшие плоть, скользнули к ягодицам, раздвигая их, когда кольцо мышц предательски пропустило их внутрь… Только коротко вскрикнул, когда член Канды, не щадя, резко толкнулся внутрь, входя сразу на всю длину…

Напуганный и ошеломленный, Аллен сначала отчаянно рвался прочь… а потом вдруг угомонился. Он не просил отпустить. Он с каким-то странным, совершенно мазохистским упоением принимал, пил эту боль, что причинял ему японец.

Он был готов взять все, что тот мог ему дать. Пусть даже так. Пусть… если он этого хочет.

Дыхание обжигало шею, но еще более жаркой и обжигающей была боль, волнами прокатывающаяся по телу от того места, которое терзал своим членом Канда.

Идя на это, Юу совершенно не думал, что все будет так… так.

Вжиматься в тугую тесноту было не просто приятно, а прямо-таки чертовски здорово. Уязвимость, несогласие, насилие – все это заводило сильнее, и желание проучить, напугать как-то само собой почти улетучилось из головы, оставив только горячечный туман.

И только исступленно зарычав и впившись зубами в тонкую шею, уже потом, остывая и тяжело дыша, ощущая под ладонями дрожь Аллена, Канда наконец-то понял, что только что сделал.

Почему, любя, отпускаю я?  
Почему?..

 **Время:** последний день ноября.  
 **Краски:** снежно-серый, белый, голубовато-серый.

Мимо перрона, гудя и гулко стуча колесами, в белой снежной дымке проносились длинные составы. С неба сыпалось что-то неопределенное – то ли снежинки, то ли крупка, то ли хлопья – не разобрать, и в белом мареве на заледенелой платформе они были только вдвоем.

Канда не смотрел в сторону мелкого, неторопливо и обстоятельно проверяя свое обмундирование перед долгой дорогой. Аллен, замотавшийся в длинный шарф по самые глаза и натянувший шапку на брови, мерз, приплясывая, рядом.

Все шло своим чередом – и снег, и время, и товарняк, который, пыхтя и отдуваясь, медленно прополз мимо них, обдав напоследок вкусным запахом дыма от еловых поленьев. Поземка побежала было за последним контейнером, но на середине пути вдруг одумалась, прилегла отдохнуть на рельсы.

Аллен коротко взглянул на мечника. Тот намеренно не замечал его, то занимаясь катаной, то смотря на часы, то поворачиваясь боком и пытаясь разглядеть в белом молоке метели огни приближающегося поезда.  
После той памятной ночи в лесу Канда словно перестал замечать англичанина. Он больше не искал поводов задеть его и подколоть, на парных тренировках выбирал кого угодно, но только не Уолкера. Перестал читать книги в библиотеке, все чаще запираясь у себя, неделями пропадая на одиночных миссиях.

А Аллен…

Все та же улыбка, все та же болтовня со всеми – обо всем и ни о чем, готовность услужить, помочь, поддержать… дернуть Канду за волосы... словно и не он тогда бился под мечником, от боли и шока в кровь прокусывая губы и ломая ногти о кору дерева.

И только один Юу знал, что на самом деле чувствует мальчишка.

…Он пришел поздно вечером, когда в коридорах Черной башни притушили светильники, а Мари вместе с Линали разогнали грохочущих комуринов-уборщиков. Собранный, напряженный до предела, бледный даже в скупом свете неяркого пламени стоял он на пороге комнаты мечника. Взгляд его был тверд, а руки дрожали, когда он с решимостью, граничащей с отчаяньем, заговорил.

Канда стоял в оцепенении и слушал сбивчивые фразы, смысл которых словно ножом резал его сознание. 

Аллен просил его. Аллен, которого он совершенно бесстыдно и безжалостно изнасиловал тогда, гордый, своенравный Аллен, который никогда и не перед кем не склонял головы, думал о нем, хотел его, говорил ему о своей любви.

_«Я сломал его»._

Красный от смущения мальчишка умолк, глядя на мечника огромными серыми глазами, и Канда принял то единственное верное решение, которое только можно было принять… схватив Уолкера за тонкие плечи, с силой развернул и оттолкнул прочь от себя.

И захлопнул дверь.

А потом еще долго сидел, сжимая ладонями виски и стараясь не слушать тихий стук в дверь…

Что же он наделал?!..

…Аллен стоял рядом, кутая озябший нос в шарф. Снова рядом. И как он не поймет, что… что Канда безумно стыдится своего поступка? Что ему неловко находиться так близко к нему?..

Пассажирский издалека призывно загудел, возвещая о своем прибытии… Аллен поудобнее перехватил лямку вещевого мешка на плече. Пора ехать. Интересно, что скажет Комуи, когда узнает, что он самовольно сбежал вместе с Юу на миссию?

Огни приближались из белой метели медленно и бесшумно: странное, завораживающее, сюрреалистическое зрелище; покачиваясь и урча, паровоз медленно подплыл к платформе. Канда схватился рукой за поручень и шагнул вперед, в дымное тепло тамбура; Уолкер последовал за ним.

\- Поезд стоит две минуты, поезд стоит две минуты! – в простуженный рупор хрипел кондуктор у первого вагона.

Мечник, заметив мальчишку, увязавшегося следом, резко развернулся.

\- Какого хрена?

\- Я поеду с тобой.

\- Мелочь, пшёл вон.

\- Канда, я…

\- Вон, я сказал, - в голосе мечника гремел булат.

\- …я тебя одного не оставлю. Я тебя люблю.

Юу скривил рот в злобном оскале. Мальчишка явно не понимает, что он чувствует! Какого дьявола лезет?!

Поезд тронулся, еле-еле ползя вдоль перрона; Канда все смотрел в ясные серые глаза, блестящие неподдельным чувством, борясь со своими желаниями и своим стыдом… А потом протянул руку к плечу Уолкера и что есть силы толкнул его. 

Не ожидавший такого мальчишка рухнул спиной назад, чудом успевая выставить локти; поезд набирал ход, а из двери предпоследнего вагона на него, не отрываясь, смотрел мечник. Волосы его трепал ветер, вплетая в них жемчужные нити снега…

…А Аллен так и остался сидеть на платформе, невидящими глазами уставившись в серое небо, не чувствуя, как тонут снежинки в ручейках слез на щеках.


End file.
